Sweet Revenge
by Perceus96
Summary: "Son, I think your biggest wish is going to come true soon", the voice said as a man in his early twenties walked out of the darkness near the window. This made a grin form on Omega's face. But it wasn't a smile that children have when they know they are getting their best wish fulfilled. Instead this was a grin full of one thing. Evil. "Love is sweet but Revenge is sweeter".
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys!**

**This is another new story by me :P I know I have started a lot of new stories but I promise I will try my best to update everytime i can:):)  
**

**And I am really sorry about my grammer and spelling mistakes since it is not my first language.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot:(:(**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

An eighteen year old boy stood looking at the beautiful and calm view of the afternoon sun from the balcony of the castle which could only be owned by one of the wealthiest people in the world. The hot wind caused his dark hair to fall on his face nearly covering the eyes which were already covered by a pair of dark sunglasses.

Behind him a pale boy with black eyes that resembled the night and endless darkness walked in. He looked like death itself.

"Omega your father wants to talk to you", as he examined the view with his own black eyes.

"Hmmm…. We better not be late then", the dark haired boy turned around to meet his best friend.

Both of them walked out of the room in silence. The hallways were enveloped with darkness even if it was afternoon. On the way many passing people bowed to them shoving them their respect.

On reaching a dark oak expensive door on the end of one of the endless hallways Omega took out his sunglasses that covered two orbs of black eyes with flicks of every colour. These eyes were scarier than the death.

After at least ten seconds he knocked softly on the door three times before opening the door and walking in fallowed by his companion.

The room was dark. If you were just a mere human you would think there was no one there but that wasn't true.

The room had no source of light. It was like as if you are in the space itself.

"Good afternoon, Son", a very old and a powerful voice spoke from the darkness.

"Why did you call me father?", Omega asked looking straight at a certain point near the window which showed that he found where the other occupant in the room stood.

"Afternoon Delta", the voice said ignoring Omega.

"Good afternoon, Sir", the only other occupant of the room bowed from his position behind Omega.

"Father", Omega said in calm and a dangerous voice that usually made his opponents pee themselves. But it had no effect on his father.

"Impatient aren't we?", He chuckled but it wasn't a chuckle that you would love to hear. It was a cold and humorless one.

Omega didn't reply but you could tell that he was getting impatient but he kept his cool.

"Son, I think your biggest wish is going to come true soon", the voice said as a man in his early twenties walked out of the darkness near the window. He had dark black hair and eyes just like Omega except they had more power. He was dressed in a black expensive business suit and a black tie with silver stripes.

This made a grin form on Omega's face. But it wasn't a smile that children have when they know they are getting their best wish fulfilled. Instead this was a grin full of one thing. Evil.

* * *

**Olympus…. Winter Solstice**

It was another usual boring meeting for the gods. As usual Zeus blabbered something about how they should behave properly outside Olympus which no one paid attention to except may be Hestia. And even he got fed up of his own talking after sometime.

After that all the gods started what they are good at. Yelling at each other. Hera started yelling at Zeus about hoe he cheated on her again. Apollo and Artemis were arguing about him calling her "little sis", Athena had her head buried in a big fat book. Hermes was checking mails in his new i-pod along with Maratha and George. Ares and Hepatuses were arguing over Aphrodite who was enjoying the attention while painting her nails. Dynosius has passed out on his throne**. **Poseidon was looking sad since his son left but realised how wrong he was only was sitting quietly observing everything. Hestia was sitting quietly tending her flame while looking with disappointment at her family.

In middle of all this no one noticed the figure that stood in the darkness observing them. At last, the dark figure gave a dark chuckle that was only heard by Hestia and Hades. The others were too busy in arguing that they failed to notice him. Hades and Hestia looked at the direction and Hades saw who was since he was the god of underworld and his widen. To make him keep quite the figure kept his index finger on his lips as a gesture to keep quiet until he revealed himself. Understanding Hades nodded his head and passed the message to Hestia. They both continued to observe their family.

* * *

**Camp Half-Blood**

Annabeth walked around the camp looking at all the morning activities. The camp hadn't changed much for the past 1,000 years. Campers were moving around doing their usual duties. Many of the campers were immortal like her. They were the old campers who were the cabin leaders who fought the second titan war and the giant war and survived.

Chiron was trotting out of the big house when she reached there.

"Good Morning Annabeth", he said giving her a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. He was quiet sad because his favorite camper Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and my ex-boyfriend went missing.

"Good Morning Chiron", she said smiling.

"How has work been?", he asked as both of them started walking towards the mass hall.

"The usual. My mother gave me a new project", as they reached their destiny.

"It was nice seeing you, I hope you will stay for some more time", Chiron said as she made her way to Athena table.

"Bye Chiron", she sat next to her half-brother Maclom. They still looked like teens since they were immortal and can only die in battle. Now, she was working for her mother in Olympus with some designs.

Past 1,000 years have been quiet. They didn't have any big battles or any new phropercies yet.

It has been 1,000 years since the Hero of Olympus left, and 1,000 years since she got immortality. She has succeeded in everything except the hollow that she felt in her heart and the guilt that weighted her down to earth. She has got very god jobs and had her dreams fulfilled and now she is working with her mother.

But one thing she will never find again is the love she lost.

* * *

**I really hope you like it:):)**

**And I am kinda warning that it is going to be dark Percy and Chaos.  
**

**Read and Review:):)  
**

**~Perceus96~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Guys!**

**I am happy you guys reviewed !:) I really hope you guys keep reviewing!:):)**

**And I am really sorry about my grammer and spelling mistakes since it is not my first language.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot:(:(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Olympus…. Winter Solstice**

He stood in the darkness and observed as his great grandchildren have what they call a "meeting". He couldn't help but let out a chuckle. The chuckle caught only two people's attention due to all the arguing and shouting. Hades and Hestia. Hades being the god of underworld and was familiar with darkness spotted him first. Hades eyes widened seeing him. He brought his finger to his lips and indicated both of them that he will make his appearance soon. Understanding both of them nodded their heads.

It looked like this arguments would go on forever and he didn't have any more time to waste so he decided to make his appearance. He thought for some time and settled for a less dramatic entrance.

Suddenly the room grew dark and the temperature dropped causing all the arguments, shouting and every other madness to stop. The only people who didn't look surprised were Hades and Hestia. He preferred both of them over all the other gods.

He walked out from his hidden place to the middle of the throne room causing all the other twelve gods to take out there weapons and point at him dangerously. He tried to keep his act and to keep the laughter inside of himself.

Zeus being Zeus shouted with lightning thundering in the sky," Who are you and how dare you interrupt our meeting?"

"Couldn't get any more dramatic", He thought to himself seeing Zeus drama.

He couldn't help but let out his laughter," You call this a meeting?"

Hearing this Zeus turned the colour of beetroot. He burst into more laughter.

"I asked who are you to interrupt our meeting?", the king of gods asked again along with more lightning.

"Well it is for me to know and for you to find out", he said grinning. And he saw Hades and Hestia trying to control their laughter on seeing the look on the lord of the skies face.

"You know who I am? I guess not. I am Zeus, Lord of the skies and king of Gods. And I am asking you a question", Zeus roared. He saw Poseidon and Hades roll their eyes at their brother's ranting and Hestia unable to control her laughter anymore while all other gods were staring at him. He could see gears in Athena's head running.

"I came here to give you a small…. What you call it…hint..no..no.. amm…yeah..a warning", he said ignoring the question Zeus asked him.

"And what would that be?", Athena asked before her father could open his mouth. He could see her brain trying to think about what that would be.

"Brace yourself, your down fall is near", he said grinning. Before anyone could protest the man vanished into the darkness leaving nothing behind.

Annabeth walked slowly along the empty hallways of Olympus. She was supposed to meet her mother outside in one of the coffee shops but she wasn't there. Athena always worked according to her schedule. She had waited for at least thirty minutes and thought of finding her mother herself. Now, she was walking down the hallways of Olympus with a bundle of heavy books in search of her mother.

After walking for some time she remembered that today the gods were having a very important meeting. It was weird since yesterday only they had winter Solstice. She wondered if they found something about Percy. But she quickly dismissed that thought as she realized it has been one thousand years since he disappeared. He wasn't even immortal; her mind gave her reasons about how he wouldn't be able to survive for thousand years.

With these mixed thoughts running through her mind she reached the doors of the Olympus throne room.

She slowly opened the doors she had designed after the giant war since her work after the second titan war got destroyed.

All the gods were talking at once. Hearing the door open all the gods turned their heads to look at the person who interrupted their meeting.

"Hello Annabeth, what are you doing here?", Athena asked looking troubled at her daughter. She had many plans opened on her lap.

"Sorry to interrupt the meeting Lord Zeus", Annabeth bowed and the king of gods gave her a nod to continue. "Mother you asked me to meet you today at the garden to discuss the plans abut the new building", she said looking at her mother.

"Sorry Annabeth, I forgot about that because father called for a meeting today", Athena said looking at her daughter with a sad expression.

"It is ok mother. Is it ok for me ask what is going on?", Annabeth asked letting her curiousness take over.

"I am afraid it is not possible. I want you to stay at the camp until I inform you to meet me again", Athena said in a commanding voice that Annabeth understood that she used only when she was serious.

"Yes mother", Annabeth said. She bowed to the gods and walked out of the throne room with her mind trying to figure out what ever that was going on.

An eighteen boy with jet black air and dull sea green eyes walked down the dark hallway towards the tall closed double doors. He was nervous anyone could tell that. It has been only two days since he arrived here along with his best friend who was like a brother to him. He couldn't find his friend anywhere mainly because he spent the two days locked up in the room they had given him.

After what seemed like eternity he reached the closed double doors. It looked exactly like the throne room in Olympus but this place wasn't Olympus. This place is far more older and bigger than the Olympus and he wondered how the Gods don't know about this existence.

He opened the door. He was welcomed to darkness. He was confused. May be there was a mistake. He pulled out the piece of paper he read it again thinking he made a mistake. It read,

Perseus,

We would like to meet you and discuss about your future plans and about all the questions you want answered. Be in the throne room at 6:00 PM in the evening.

Till then,

The Council

He was about to read it again when he the throne room filled with light and people jumped out from behind the thrones including his friend shouting "Happy Birthday Percy".

He was shocked. He himself forgot today was his birthday. August 18th, he just turned eighteen. He couldn't help but let a small smile form on his lips. His heart inside felt warm from happiness. He let that warmness spread through his body. It was happiest he had been for the whole year. He made himself forget all the sadness,anger,hurt,betrayal vanish from his heart and be happy even only for that moment.

Everyone was looking at him smiling like idiots. "Thank you guys", he said laughing.

"Yes! Happy Birthday Perce", his best friend ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you Nico", he said as he hugged his best friend and cousin back.

"Are you okay?"

The sweet voice of a woman brought Omega back to reality from the memories that was running through his closed eyes. He smiled and looked at the women who stood next to the sofa he was lying on. He was happy to seeing that memory again and also happy at seeing the woman in front of hm.

"I am fine, mom", he said as he stood up and hugged her tight. She was wearing a dress made up of earth and her hair was falling down to her hips making her look even prettier than Aphrodite.

"Where is Delta?", she asked him about her other son. They were not her real sons. More like adopted sons but she always treated her like her own.

"I don't know mom. I think he went with father to discuss about some matters", he told her as she gave him a glass of red wine. One of his favorite drinks other than, blue cherry coke.

His mother was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door. The door opened and two people walked in. His father with Delta fallowing behind him.

His father turned and looked at Omega and his mother. And said, "It is time".

* * *

**I really hope you liked it:):)**

**Read and Review:):)  
**

**~Perceus96~  
**


End file.
